


Better Together

by HopelessRomantic0504



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Doctor Clarke, F/F, Fluff, Lawyer Lexa, Pregnant Lexa, soft clexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessRomantic0504/pseuds/HopelessRomantic0504
Summary: Clarke slid out from behind Lexa, not without a huff of disapproval from Lexa, and kneeled in front of the woman. She looked up at Lexa and she placed her hands on either side of Lexa's belly. Then, she slowly ducked her head to place a kiss against where she had felt the baby move."Lex, I love you. I love you so much. And I love this baby."She kissed the brunette's belly again and Lexa let out a contented sigh."Ai hod yu in seintaim, Klark." Clarke and Lexa are married. Lexa is pregnant. This is just fluff, really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, but super cute (in my opinion). I just had the urge to write this and so I did. Also, it is 2 in the morning. Please excuse any errors.

Lexa sighed as another tiring day was finally behind her and she walked into the warm atmosphere of the apartment. The apartment that she shared with her lovely wife. With that thought, a small smile turned the corners of her lips upwards.  _Her wife._

"Lexa, babe, is that you?" She smiled wider as Clarke's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah," she replied and followed the sound of her wife's voice into the kitchen. "Hey," Lexa greeted with a soft smile.

When Lexa reached into a cupboard for a glass, she felt her wife's arms wrap around her and settle on her swollen belly. "Lexa," Clarke began, "You've been taking it easy at work, right? Stress isn't good for you or the baby, and I know how things can get at the firm. With the due date so near..."

The blonde pressed a kiss to her shoulder and Lexa relaxed into her wife's embrace, "Of course, _Klark_. You shouldn't worry, _goufa en ai laik ku_ (the baby and I are fine). Things have been calm at the firm, not that Anya or Indra will let me take on more than a case or two at a time right now anyways."

Lexa turned around in Clarke's embrace and watched the doctor assess her features, looking for anything that may be wrong. In turn, Lexa took the time to admire her wife's beauty, finding the woman truly breathtaking.

Clarke's frown drags Lexa out of her admiration and Lexa can already tell the woman is about to point out something, so Lexa interrupts her by admitting, "Okay, so I am a little tired and my feet are killing me. Honestly though, _Klark_ , it is nothing to worry about. _En's ku_ (It's fine). Nothing I cannot handle."

Clarke huffs and takes another moment to study her before she turns back to the stove and says, "Well, sit down and rest. Dinner is almost finished."

Lexa chuckles and grabs two glasses from the open cupboard that she had abandoned. She fills the glasses with ice and water and sets up the table for the two of them. Right as Lexa finishes, Clarke brings out plates with chicken alfredo and breadsticks.

When Clarke sits down in the chair across from her, Lexa praises the blonde, " _Klark_ , this looks amazing. _Mochof_."

Clarke smiles at Lexa, making the brunette's stomach erupt into butterflies, "Well, I know how this is your favorite dish. I also know that you've been a little down since I told Anya and Indra to make sure you took smaller work loads."

" _Klark_ ," Lexa loves to say her name, "I know you are only looking out for my health. I appreciate it." Lexa can tell that Clarke doesn't believe her when her brows furrow and her nose scrunches slightly. So the brunette reaches across the table and rests her hand on the blonde's wrist. "Sometimes I work too hard and need some help taking a step back. You help me do that."

The furrow in Clarke's brow eases and she replies with the beginnings of a smile, "I'll always be here to take care of you, I am a doctor after all."

She add the last part with a hint of humor and Lexa cannot help but smile. The two spend the rest of their dinner making small talk and just enjoying each others' presence. This has been a common occurrence since the two moved in together a couple years ago, and Lexa had to admit that it is pleasant, even as clique as it is. After dinner, both women work together to clean up, Clarke washing the dishes while Lexa dries and puts them away.

 

After putting away the last dish, Lexa suddenly feels a strong kick against her ribs and the pain radiates outwards, causing her to reach for the counter with one hand and her ribs with the other. She applies pressure to relieve some of the pain and feels Clarke's hand rubbing her back soothingly.

"Lexa! Are you okay? Did the baby kick you?"

When her breathing begins to level out, Lexa responds calmly, "Yes, everything is fine, _Klark_. I think he is just eager to be joining us."

Clarke nods, relieved there wasn't a serious injury, and then narrows her eyes with a smile, "And how do you know the baby is going to be a boy?"

Lexa's smile grew as she finally straightened her spine once again, and she said cheekily, "I just do. Call it an intuition."

The two laugh and Lexa eventually grabs Clarke by the hands, gently leading her into the living room. Before reaching the couch, she turns with a raised brow, "Cuddle me?"

Clarke answers by plopping down on the couch and opening her arms in a silent invitation to join her. Lexa grabbed the remote before settling into Clarke's side and handing over the remote, content to just relax into the blonde's warmth. She was about to fall asleep when she started feeling the baby move around. Lexa quickly grabbed Clarke's hand and placed it on her belly, allowing the other woman's hand to slide under her shirt. Clarke gasped as she felt the baby's movements and smiled. This is their baby. Clarke almost couldn't believe it, but here she is with the woman that she loves and a baby moving around in the woman's belly. 

Clarke slid out from behind Lexa, not without a huff of disapproval from Lexa, and kneeled in front of the woman. She looked up at Lexa and she placed her hands on either side of Lexa's belly. Then, she slowly ducked her head to place a kiss against where she had felt the baby move.

"Lex, I love you. I love you so much. And I love this baby."

She kissed the brunette's belly again and Lexa let out a contented sigh.

" _Ai hod yu in seintaim, Klark._ " (I love you too, Clarke.)

Lexa gently cupped Clarke's face and pulled the woman in for a kiss. It started out as chaste, just the soft press of lips and the mingling of their breaths. But it quickly grew into more with tongue and teeth and gasps and moans. When both felt the pull beyond teasing touches, the two moved to the bedroom. In their bed is where they worshipped each others' bodies and whispered praises into sensitive skin. 

 

Later that night, the two lay facing each other, their legs tangled together. Lexa's eyes were closed as she draped an arm over the blonde's waist. But the blonde couldn't seem to shut hers, too caught up in Lexa's beauty. 

"Lexa," the woman whispered in awe, "God... You're so beautiful."

" _Klark_ ," Lexa sighed happily while moving closer, needing more of her lover's warmth.

Clarke pulled the woman tighter against her and finally let her eyes close, content to revel in the moment for as long as she could. For once in her life, everything felt right.

 

 

Two weeks later, Lexa went into labor, the baby turning out to be a boy after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am by no means fluent in Trigedasleng, sorry if there are any errors. Anyways, thanks for reading. Have a good day!


End file.
